


Bad Kitty

by Super_Girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Chat Noir, F/M, Identity Reveal, Ladybug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love Triangle to the square- Marinette to get over Adrien goes to south France with Alya and meets (Julien) Gaston Colbert- who is Adrien's older cousin- but she doesn't know that- ends up dating him for a year- obsession, anger- kidnapping- Chat Blanc. Adult situations- Miraculous touch- arranged marriage.</p><p>Oh did I mention Adrien's cousin and him look very similar too?<br/>Mature reading ahead. Please review</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bad Kitty  
Part 1.  
Super Girl   
AN. Fanfic no money. For fun. Mature audience only.

It was spring break senior year. Nino's birthday party, half the class was 18 other half words turn 18 and in Europe they are considered adults and can drink. It has been over 3 years since Ladybug and Chat Nior has been fighting for Paris. It was also two years since Marinette gave up on Adrien. Heartbroken the end of Tenth grade she gave up on him after hearing him tell Nino he was in love with some girl he spends nights with.

Now, with two school years passed and different classes she finds herself near the boy she tried to forget. "I say spin the bottle." Chloe said winking at Adrien who sighed. "It’s Nino’s Birthday, so it's up to him." Adrien   
corrected causing Alya to laugh. Marinette felt out of place. Sure she still went to the same school as Adrien, rarely had a class unlike the tenth grade, but being this close again was hard for her.

"I say, truth or dare!" Nino said very sly winking at the girls causing some to giggle. Nino plopped on the floor a small bottle of Snapps in his hand. Soon the group was on the ground. "Ah- snap- Adrien does not do birthday parties. It's a truth or dare!" Nino said loudly to explain to Adrien. Adrien laughed a bit sitting next to him. Slowly Alya pulled Marinette down with a group encircled. Marinette sighed trying not to look directly at Adrien. He turned out much more muscular and handsomely the older he got and it was hard for her to look at him. She was off so much she didn't notice the bottle of snaps handed to her. 

"Chug it!" Nino cried across from her. Marinette sniffed the bottle looking at it. She read ‘100 proof peppermint’. She sighed hearing Chloe joke about her being a prude next to her to Sabrina, Alya was on her other side. Agitated, Marriott grabbed the bottle opened the top turned to Chloe and chugged it down finishing the bottle up. Chloe’s eyes widened. "Wow! I found my soulmate!!!" Nino said amazed. Marinette laughed a bit sitting the empty bottle down.

"Truth or Dare." went around the circle. Finally it was Chloe’s turn. Whispering to Sabrina she giggled then asked. "Truth or Dare Marinette?" Marinette sighed. "Truth." Chloe giggled. "Are you a virgin?" Chloe broke out laughing. Marinette turned red. Alya growled next to her. "Marinette you don't have to-". 

"No Chloe I am not." The group froze a bit shocked. "Wha- wait what?" Chloe said. Marinette grabbed another bottle in the encircled group. After a swing. "I'm not an innocent little shy girl. I been a woman for years Chloe." Chloe gapped is shock. "Who would sleep with you?" Marinette looked at Alya who shook her head. "Whom, that's personal. No one you know." Marinette calmly turned to Alya, "Truth or Dare?"

A few more people and it was Chloe’s turn again. "Truth or Dare." Marinette sighed. "Truth." she knew Chloe was going to question her more. "Who did you lose your virginity to?" Alya sighed. "Seriously are you still bothering her about this?"

Marinette looked at her childhood friends seeing everyone looking at her. "He-"she sighed trying not to look near Adrien ' s face ashamed. "He- He's name is Gaston Colbert. I met him in south France end of tenth grade. Before you asked more Chloe I haven’t seen him since he got married." Marinette stood up and headed to the door. Alya glared at Chloe who was in shock.   
"I hope you are happy Chloe." and went after Marinette.  
"Wow, Marinette is always surprising me." Nino said laughing.   
"What so you mean?" Adrien asked.  
"Oh, I assumed that she was still in love with you. Not some married guy named Gaston.. What a stupid name right, Bro? TOTAL Disney Villain name!" Nino laughed. Adrien’s eyes widen and something clicked.

SUMMER BEFORE ELEVENTH GRADE FLASHBACK...  
"Well look what the Chat drug in." Chat said landing next to Ladybug. "Hey Chat." she greeted. "Miss me   
Princess?" Ladybug laughed some. "It was only two weeks." she said as Chat grabbed his chest in pain. "You seem different my Lady." Ladybug laughed some. "You could say I am a woman if you know what I mean."

"And my lady." Chat replied smugly. "Well you are going to have to share me." she laughed. "Oh with whom?" he asked. "No one you know. No one in Paris." Chat frown some. "I'm displeased that my Lady has a love one   
that's not me." Ladybug sighed. "Chat, I am sure in your personal life there are girls chasing you. I'm lucky enough to have caught Gaston’s attention. I mean."  
"Gaston? What is he a Disney villain?"  
"What?"  
"That is a stupid name!"  
"Chat!"  
"Bugaboo you can do better than Gaston:" he said suggestively.  
"I tired, but the guy I like is in love with someone else who he spends his nights with. Obviously I am not there with him. Gaston, he's older more mature. Doesn't have girl’s jumping on him in class. He acknowledges me.   
Says I am pretty."  
"Bugaboo. I tell you-"  
"No, you flirt there is a difference." 

BACK TO PRESENT  
"Did she say Gaston?" Adrien said.  
"Yes, Gaston." Chloe said. "Slut at sixteen."  
"Nino, your turn." Rose said changing attention back.  
"Truth." Nino said.  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
"All of the girls are pretty!" he replied Rose laughed some.  
"Truth or Dare Adrien?"  
"Wait- what oh... Dare?"  
"I dare you to kiss Marinette next time you see her.:" 

Adrien stood up and walked away from the party. "You scared my Adrienkins." Chloe yelled at Nino.

FLASHBACK SUMMER BEFORE TWELFTH GRADE  
"My Lady returns from her vacation."  
"Yup.... That she did." Ladybug replied looking past Chat on the roof  
"How is my arch enemy Gaston these days?"  
Ladybug sighed some.  
"He’s engaged these days or married by now- I mean..."  
Chat fell forward. "What. You're married my Lady?"   
Ladybug turned to Chat who was o. The roof tile looking up. "No, Kitty. Not to me... I just was a girl he led on- For a year..."  
Chat stood up. "I still love you my Lady."  
"I know Kitty. I- I'm not ready for love right now. I need Marr- me time."

Chat was heartbroken the summer before and school year proceeding, but now a weight was lift off named   
Gaston. "I told you my Lady- Disney Villains are terrible boyfriends." Ladybug laughed some. Before Chat knew it Ladybug pulled him into a hug and grabbed on to him crying out her heart. 

BACK TO PRESENT   
Chat found himself running on roof tops. His heart was pounding. Jumping and jumping over chimneys and other pipes on roofs. He's heart was pounding. "Marinette’s Ladybug." And there he found himself, his eyes looking at the charming bakery. He could see a lamp on the familiar realm of Marinette. Ladybug. The same girl no woman. He was fitting puzzle pieces together. It was strange for him now thinking about school. Here most of his classmates is not all or Akumatized. Now that he thought about it she was never affected like him he was never affected. She also seem to have disappeared to whenever a possession would occur like him. Her face- her hair her eyes her height well matched to Ladybug.

And there he found himself standing by the balcony door. Shaking his hand he knocked on the roof access door to her room he very surprised Marinette, standing outside now on the balcony door closed. “Chat Nior?” ‘Ah crap…’ Chat forgot a detail. “Uh… Hi.” He said odd Marinette waved hi to him. “So… Why is Chat Nior at my door?” Chat squeezed a reply that was non-verbal. “I don’t speak Chat.” She replied huffing. Her mannerisms were that of Ladybug when he was flirting.

“I uh… Was checking in…?” he grinned.  
“It’s been two years since I saw you when Manon was possession and you wrecked my room over dolls.”  
Chat had forgotten about the last time Chat Marinette. “Random… House sweep for Akumas?”  
“Wrong.”  
“You won a contest.”  
“Wrong again!”  
“I found a missing shoe left outside a party and I’m trying to find the Princess it belongs to”  
“Try again…” she said folding her arms over.  
“I… Princess I… Found out.”

Marinette froze. “I just pieced it together tonight. We know each other…”  
“The party.”   
Marinette froze. "Adrien..."  
"Sorry... My lad-" a smack sound was heard before he felt it on his exposed skin. He turned to see a red fuming Marinette. "You are Adrien! The only guy at The Party Who Has Not Been In THE POSSESSION OF AKUMAS?!?"  
"Maybe... I don't know - are you going to hit me again???"  
"You are-" before she could reply she was pushed back against the wall pinned down by Chat Nior and his mouth over hers.  
Anger Marinette tried to fight him, but soon gave in.

 

To be continued... Please review


	2. Bad Kitty 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry Kitty, I’m off to see Gaston. I’ll be back soon. LB”  
> “I still do not approve of your choice in men my Lady- Chat”  
> “Silly Kitty, be good and take care of Paris for me. LB”  
> Message unread “I miss you my lady- more than you know. Kitty.”

Bad Kitty Part 2  
Super girl.  
AN: Fanfiction = no money- adult situations – no kidos thanks. Europe is different than other countries on age and such keep this in mind since this is based in France.

 

**FLASH BACK**SUMMER VACTION BEFORE ELEVENTH GRADE:  
It was finally the summer break before eleventh grade. Marinette had a heart break the last day of school. She heard Adrien telling Nino about a girl he fell in-love with and was going to confess to her his feelings finally- Someone he spent almost every night with. The dream girl- the amazing and person he was in love with her.  
Marinette ran home that day after school ended. She had finally took Alya’s advance and was going to ask Adrien out. As the school year progressed the boy she fell in love with under an umbrella on a rainy day- she was more comfortable with. He smiled at her- called her his ‘Friend’. There is was, the word friend. Such a kind word which could break a heart. Remembering the words she hear.  
“Whose this Girl? Nino asked Adrien laughed. “No one you know. He replied. “Oh- I thought it may have been Mari- describing her- Dark hair, blue eyes-“Adrien laughed more. Unknown to the two Marinette was listening ready to jump out and ask Adrien. “She’s just a friend, but my lady love- no one can ever compare to her. I sneak out and spend most nights with her.” Adrien blushed and caused Nino to laugh. “When did you meet her?” Nino9 asked. “Oh- actually the day before I started here. Literally ran into her.”  
Marinette ran home, crying. She stayed in her room all night and missed patrol with Chat who called her and the message was ignored. Distraught the next day Alya stopped by gave her a boost of self esteem and told her to move on. Nino had tried to plant the idea of Marinette into Adrien’s head, but it didn’t work. Marinette agreed and Alya offered to take Marinette to the south of France with her for vacation.   
With a text message sent to Chat- Marinette was off to forget about Adrien in a summer long beach party with High school kid and college students. “Forgive me Kitty, I need to leave Paris for a while. I’ll see you when get back in a few weeks. If there is an emergency let me know- LB”

It was the third day when they met Gaston Colbert. He was charming, sweet and friendly. He had short blonde hair and bright green eyes, he reminded her of Adrien, but was older- chiseled shin- tall and muscular- had to have Marinette on his beach ball team. Apparently he was athletic at his college. Alya thought he was hysterical as well was his friends. Soon Marinette opened up to him. Finding herself able to talk to him without stuttering. The beach drinks helped some. He was older than her in college, but it was Europe. Soon Gaston spend time along with Marinette away from the group.   
Text message were missed by Kitty.  
Missed Message “When will you be back? There was something I wanted to talk to you about- checking in- Kitty”  
Missed Message “My lady- is your vacation going well- I haven’t heard from you in days- Kitty”  
Missed Message “I miss you my lady- Kitty”  
Marinette even went to a formal dinner with Gaston. She had never been treated like he was. He told her jokes and treated her like a Princess. Soon they exchanged number and even still on the same beach they co9ntinued to text. Soon it was the day before there return to France. Marinette’s feelings were replacing Adrien with Gaston. She hated to admit it, but leaving Paris and its streets covered in advertisements was good for her.  
“I’m sadden you leave tomorrow Mari.” Gaston said holding out a single red rose to her as she opened the hotel door. She gasped seeing it and turned red in return. “Gaston- I have to get back home- my kitty misses me.” She said giggling some. Gaston laughed. “Sounds like you have a pretty bad kitty from th3e way you describe him.” She laughed and let him in the room.  
“Where is Alya and her mom?” Gaston asked. “Oh- they left, there was a family thing and I didn’t want to go to their family get together.”  
“So were alone?” Gaston asked.  
Marinette nodded her head. “Yea, Alya thought that was okay- since were leaving tomo-“Marinette was cut off by strong hands on her shoulder pushing her to the wall. Gaston pulled her to the wall kissing her fiercely. Before she knew it Marinette was drunkenly kissing him back grabbing his short hair from the scalp, long enough to grab on to.  
Next thing Marinette knew clothing was tossed across the hotel room and the two ended up naked on the floor. Marinette never thought she would have spent her summer this way. Everything was a blur, the sensations of pain then pleasure- intoxicated her senses and she melted. She wasn’t sure what it was. She somehow fell in love with Gaston, or she thought.  
Soon she was back in Paris, her text message with Gaston continued all summer.  
“Mari- my college is 30 minutes from Paris- I should come by and see you- Gaston.”  
“Sounds wonderful and maybe spend quality time together again?- Marinette.”  
Smiling she place her phone down and took out a phone from her drawer. Looking thorough she seen message from Chat Nior.   
“I’m back Kitty- LB” she texted. Before she sat the phone down it rang. Her two way phone rang.   
“Hello?” she asked knowing it was Chat being a two-way phone.   
“My Lady?” he gasped out of breath.  
“I’m back kitty.” She said softly. “You seem out of breath.” She said concerned.   
“I- um was doing a patrol and the phone went off- I’m outside the tower. Ladybug I been trying to tell you something this summer- and I hoped to have told you by now.” He said ragged.   
“I have news too Kitty, I want to tell you as well. I can meet you in fifteen minutes if that is okay?”

"Well look what the Chat drug in." Chat said landing next to Ladybug. "Hey Chat." she greeted. "Miss me   
Princess?" Ladybug laughed some. "It was only two weeks." she said as Chat grabbed his chest in pain. "You seem different my Lady." Ladybug laughed some. "You could say I am a woman if you know what I mean."

"And my lady." Chat replied smugly. "Well you are going to have to share me." she laughed. "Oh with whom?" he asked. "No one you know. No one in Paris." Chat frown some. "I'm displeased that my Lady has a love one   
that's not me." Ladybug sighed. "Chat, I am sure in your personal life there are girls chasing you. I'm lucky enough to have caught Gaston’s attention. I mean."  
"Gaston? What is he a Disney villain?"  
"What?"  
"That is a stupid name!"  
"Chat!"  
"Bugaboo you can do better than Gaston:" he said suggestively.  
"I tired, but the guy I like is in love with someone else who he spends his nights with. Obviously I am not there with him. Gaston, he's older more mature. Doesn't have girl’s jumping on him in class. He acknowledges me.   
Says I am pretty."  
"Bugaboo. I tell you-"  
"No, you flirt there is a difference." 

THAT NIGHT- Agreste Manor.   
Adrien sat looking out the window. He had held his face in front of ladybug strongly hearing about Gaston. This was the second time in his life he was heartbroken.  
“Cheer up kid.” Plug stated.   
“I thought you said that Ladybug and ChatNior were made for each other?” he gaped out.  
“No- I said the Keeper said that- but he might not meant it romantically. It’s a Yen Yang thing with us miraculous Kawmi.”  
“You said other Chats and Ladies ended up together-“Adrien said turning around to his Cat Kawmi.   
The cat rubbed his face. “Not every-time- Once when Joan of Arc was fighting as Ladybug she ended up burned at the stake because she was tried as a witch- wasn’t much we could of done when she was captured- Everyone thought she was crazy and the whole time she was talking to Tikki- those were the days… of and that cause Chat Nior was her brother who continued to fight after he death- so that wasn’t a ‘romance’.”  
Adrien sighed some slumping to the ground. “She- she is in love with this Gaston guy- she never told me where exactly she went to- minor details. She ignored my text messages-“Adrien felt the tears coming on. “Cheer up- maybe it won’t work out. We can send bad vibes to Gaston.” The Kawami joked.   
“Everything is falling apart- the whole thing with my Mom- then my Dad losing it- Ladybug, I can’t stop loving her- even if it hurts to see her happy about someone else.”

FIRST DAY OF ELEVENTH GRADE.  
“He’s so sweet.” Alya said talking to Marinette as the two talked into school together.   
“Ladies!” Nino said, “Yes, I am sweet an available.” He said going up to Marinette and Alya and wrapping his arms around there shoulders as they walked. “Miss me ladies?” he asked eyeing them one at a time. “Of course Nino.” Alya said rolling her eyes.  
“So how was south France?” he asked Alya.  
“Awesome, Marinette came with- we seen some family. Marinette has more fun than we all did combined.”  
“Hey now-“Marinette said turning red.  
“My summer was awesome- video games, spent time with Adrien- oh there he is.” Nino let the girls go and wondered off to Adrien leaving Alya and Marinette alone again.  
“Do you want to go say ‘Hi’ to Adrien?” Marinette shook her head ‘No’.   
“I’m fine, I don’t think I have any classes with him. I got someone who acknowledges me- calls me pretty. I get to see this weekend.” She said gloating.   
“Stop rubbing it in-“ Alya said laughing.  
“Stop rubbing what in?” Adrien asked walking up to the girls. Marinette’s eyes widen. “Nothing-“ she gasped out turning and smiled at Nino and Adrien.  
“Marinette will be pre-occupied every other weekend until further notice.” Alya said taking her elbow to a blushing Marinette.  
“Oh cool, did you get a job?” Nino said.  
Alya rolled her eyes. “Do you not check Facebook? She has college boyfriend.” Alya said.  
Marinette’s eyes widen some the look Adrien and Nino gave her was a bit of shock. “I- yea.” She said quickly. “He’s so tall and muscular too!” Alya said. “Seriously he’s like an older- version of Adrien without the modeling.” Alya said. Marinette turned even older. “There nothing alike.” Marinette hissed. “Sorry all white handsome blondes look alike to me.” Alya said.  
And with a flash the school year went on. Ladybug and Chat Nior continued doing their job saving Paris. Marinette still blushed the few times she seen Adrien, but for whatever reason she found herself drawn to Gaston- and soon it was summer break again. Another school year ended and soon Alya would go to the south of France with Marinette so she could see her Gaston for more than a day.  
“Sorry Kitty, I’m off to see Gaston. I’ll be back soon. LB”  
“I still do not approve of your choice in men my Lady- Chat”  
“Silly Kitty, be good and take care of Paris for me. LB”  
Message unread “I miss you my lady- more than you know. Kitty.”

 

AN: Please review- suggestions always helpful.  
SuperGirl.


	3. Bad Kitty 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is so weird your cousin comes into town and you never see him.” Nino said to Adrien.  
> “Yea, he has some girlfriend in town, he comes in Friday nights and leaves on Sundays- he’s usually busy with his girlfriend. Then he leaves my Uncle isn’t happy with it.” Adrien said walking. “It’s so weird that your cousin comes in from college and has a girlfriend he sees every two weekends. Sounds like what Marinette has with her guy.” Nino said Adrien shrugged some.   
> “I guess its common- My cousin Julien says his girlfriend is named Mary – I think,” Adrien said.  
> “So whatever happened with that chick you hang out with?” Nino asked.  
> Adrien sighed some. “She’s busy- with her guy sometimes on the weekend. It’s like everyone is in a relationship, but me and you.” Adrien sighed some.

Bad Kitty Part 3:  
AN: Fan fiction no profile- adult situations no kidos please.   
By Super Girl:

ELEVENTH GRADE FLASH BACK:  
“That is so weird your cousin comes into town and you never see him.” Nino said to Adrien.  
“Yea, he has some girlfriend in town, he comes in Friday nights and leaves on Sundays- he’s usually busy with his girlfriend. Then he leaves my Uncle isn’t happy with it.” Adrien said walking. “It’s so weird that your cousin comes in from college and has a girlfriend he sees every two weekends. Sounds like what Marinette has with her guy.” Nino said Adrien shrugged some.   
“I guess its common- My cousin Julien says his girlfriend is named Mary – I think,” Adrien said.  
“So whatever happened with that chick you hang out with?” Nino asked.  
Adrien sighed some. “She’s busy- with her guy sometimes on the weekend. It’s like everyone is in a relationship, but me and you.” Adrien sighed some.  
“Well- Alya and I are- umm.” Adrien smiled at his friend some. ”Congrats!” Nino smiled.   
Later that night at the Agreste Manor-   
Adrien arrived home after piano classes and happened to notice his father talking to his cousin- whom he looked very similar to minus the age difference. He walked into the middle of their conversation.   
“Thanks Uncle Gabriel, but she’s not into this (motioning about the house) she is really down to earth. I will probably spend time at her parent’s house as usual.”   
“Well, your father wants me to keep an eye on this girlfriend of yours.” Gabriel smiled some. “I’ll tell you when your Aunt and I were your age-“Gabriel paused seeing Adrien in the room.  
“Hey Adrien.” He taller older cousin smiled at him. “Hey Julien.” Adrien said causing his cousin to hiss. “I told you I go by my middle name.” Adrien blinked trying to remember is, but apologized. Gabriel chucked some. “You will always be Julien to us.” The young man sighed some. “I’m heading out-“ He turned and waved to his cousin and uncle.  
“Your cousin is off to see his girlfriend, so we probably will not see him until he leaves Sunday-“Gabriel told his son. “He reminds me a lot of how your mother and I was- Your grandfather didn’t like it that I was dating your mother.” Adrien smiled re-hearing there love story. “Your Mother’s dad is still old fashion, it’s a surprise that your cousin isn’t in an arranged marriage by now.”  
“Is grandpa that strict?” Adrien said. Gabriel sighed and nodded some. “And Julien’s father is as strict- I think he’s pushing Julien to join there company after his graduation. I understand there not doing well and might have to partner up with another company.” Adrien sighed some feeling bad for his cousin. 

Later that night- at the Dupain-Cheng’s…  
Marinette was cuddling on her parent’s couch in the living room watching TV with her boyfriend. “Good night kids!” Tom said sighing and stretching- fallowing his wife off to their room. “Night kids,” Sabine agreed walking off. The two hear Marinette’s parent’s close the door to their room. “I think my lady you have the coolest parents.” Marinette smiled some.   
“I think so-“ she smile at him. “Marinette… I think you know what I am going to ask you my sweet?” She turned red smiling at him. “Really- every time you’re in town?” she laughed. He smirked. “Of course, you have no idea the sensations I feel when I touch you- it’s like it’s electrifying. Honestly it’s the weirdest thing when you touch me- its sends little pleasure notes to my brain and it’s addictive and I can’t help but want you to touch me- kiss me-” He said Marinette laughed some. “I’m serious, just touching you is addictive.” He purred prancing on her Marinette laughed some, but her ‘phone buzzed’. Laughing she separated from her boyfriend picking up her phone.  
“Hello-“she laughed a little into the phone.  
“My lady there is an issue in the Louvre.” Came a panicked voice.  
She gulped covering the phone up, “One second Gaston, I have a call from a friend.” She said walking toward the kitchen from her parent’s Livingroom.  
“Friend? Really my lady! I swear put that guy on the phone.”  
“What emergency is it?” she asked.  
“Someone going bonkers here destroying priceless paintings is all.”  
“Is it an Akuma?” she asked softly?  
“Yes, sorry to interrupted your date night, but I can’t purify these things on my own-“ Chat snapped back.  
“I’m sorry for wanting a normal life!” she growled.   
In the background she could hear Gaston checking in on her. “I’m fine!” she replied “I have to do a quick run, will you be okay by yourself?”   
“Listen, I’ll be there in a minuet okay!”  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
“Bye-bye- pretty butterfly.” Ladybug said freeing the butterfly and released everything back to normal.  
“Pound it!” was heard as both fist bumped.  
“Good job my lady.” Chat said smiling.  
“Thanks Kitty.” She said in response.   
“I hate to keep you from your boyfriend.” He said turning towards the door.   
“Chat- wait-“she said walking towards him fallowing- “Your my friend- my best friend-“ Chat shook his head and paused when Ladybug grabbed him. He shivered by reaction. “Sorry-“ she said. “I just didn’t want you to leave mad at me.”  
Chat turned. “No- I’m never going to be mad at you my Lady. I- am- just- jealous. Everyone has someone, but me.” Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chat. “You will always be my Kitty.” She craned her neck up said and kissed his temple- causing Chat to purr shocked at the feel. Chat sighed some and pushed her arms off of him. “I’m sorry My Lady, but you serious have no Idea- how it feels when you touch me like that.” Chat said.   
“Did I- hurt you?” she asked concerned.   
“No- it’s the opposite- like small- bits of lightning.” He said not wanting her to know it was almost orgasmic.   
“That’s what Gaston said to me too.” She said  
“Well go back to your Gaston- my lady. I’ll see you on patrol later.”   
“Bye- Kitty.” She said looking at her hands.

A FEW MONTHS LATER-  
And with a flash the school year went on. Ladybug and Chat Nior continued doing their job saving Paris. Marinette still blushed the few times she seen Adrien, but for whatever reason she found herself drawn to Gaston- and soon it was summer break again. Another school year ended and soon Alya would go to the south of France with Marinette so she could see her Gaston for more than a day.  
“Sorry Kitty, I’m off to see Gaston. I’ll be back soon. LB”  
“I still do not approve of your choice in men my Lady- Chat”  
“Silly Kitty, be good and take care of Paris for me. LB”  
Message unread “I miss you my lady- more than you know. Kitty.”

Marinette and Alya found themselves in the same Hotel from the year before. Walking to their room Marinette’s phone went off.  
“It’s Gaston!” Marinette squealed.   
“You mean Julien Gaston Colbert-“ Alya laughed.   
“Shh- you. Hello?” Marinette said answering the phone.  
“Hey you- I- what-? Your- you are not coming?” Marinette’s eyes widen some.  
“Are you okay Marinette?” Alya asked concerned seeing Marinette close her eyes- there was a long moment of silence.  
“Bu- but you’re an adult- he can’t expect you to just change everything in your personal life- No if you-“ she paused listening on the other end of the line.  
“Mari?” Alya asked as Marinette’s eyes pooled with tears.   
“NO-“ Marinette screamed in the phone. “You do not love me if you are just going to do what your grandfather and dad tell you to do.” Marinette gasped as words from the phone hit her ear breaking her heart. “People who love each other – say together- you are an adult Gaston. How can we be still together if you are going to GET MARRIED!” she screamed.  
“What!” Alya said grabbing the phone from Marinette. “Gaston what the fuck?” Alya said as Marinette fell into her crying in uncontrollable sobs. “You don’t have to do shit!” Alya replied into the phone listening to his reasons. “What the fuck- she’s been waiting so long to spend more than a day with you- you don’t dump someone you love- what the fuck is wrong with you.- No you listen buddy- I don’t care about your old world style of business and family shit. She’s don’t nothing, but be sweet to you and loving. You do not deserve Mari!”

The rest of the vacation Marinette was depressed, she had never been as sad as she had been during her vacation. Gaston kept calling and sending her text messages, but she ignored them. Her phone eventually reached its fullness of unread messages that could be left.

SUMMER ELENTH GRADE. BEFORE TWELFTH GRADE  
"My Lady returns from her vacation."  
"Yup.... That she did." Ladybug replied looking past Chat on the roof  
"How is my arch enemy Gaston these days?"  
Ladybug sighed some.  
"He’s engaged these days or married by now- I mean..."  
Chat fell forward. "What. You're- married- my Lady?" A heartbroken Chat whispered.   
Ladybug turned to Chat who was o. The roof tile looking up. "No, Kitty. Not- to- to- to- me... I just was a girl he led on- For a year..."  
Chat stood up. "I still love you my Lady."  
"I know Kitty. I- I'm not ready for love right now. I- need Marr- me time."

Chat was heartbroken the summer before and school year proceeding, but now a weight was lift off named   
Gaston. "I told you my Lady- Disney Villains are terrible boyfriends." Ladybug laughed some. Before Chat knew it Ladybug pulled him into a hug and grabbed on to him crying out her heart. 

Please Review. Thanks.


	4. Bad Kitty 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien was a bit lost. He wasn’t sure what to say at that moment, finding out that Gaston was Julien and Mari was Marinette was a lot, not as much as it was to take in that Marinette was Ladybug. His lady, the love of his life and now his own flesh and blood proclaimed to be back to get her back. Adrien couldn’t lose her either to his cousin. “When are you going back to school?” Adrien asked with hopes. “Not until I get Marinette back, I have things to do in Paris.” Gaston replied smirking. “Miraculous things.”

Bad Kitty 4  
AN: Mature reading- please review.  
Super Girl

Below on the street Gaston had been heading to the Bakery to apologize, this was the first time he had been able to escape to Paris in nine months. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had missed Marinette and- running away from his family and school to see her. Possibly run away with her- whatever it took. And there he found himself in front of the Bakery. Holding his breath he knocked on the door. Soon the door rattled open and Tom peered out. “Gaston? Why are you here?” 

“I know- Marinette hates me. I been trying to talk to her. My parents emptied my account out- I been waiting tables trying to finish school. I had to bribe a friend to drop me off here on their way home from break- I been trying to communicate with her since this summer. Please let me see her.” Gaston said with tears in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, but she’s out with her friend Ayla.”   
“I’ll wait for her- outside.” Tom shook his head at Gaston’s reply.  
“Listen- Gaston, I’m not even sure if she is coming home tonight.  
“I’ll wait forever if I have to- I just messed up. I need her to know I chose her.”

ELSEWHERE at NINOS…

"I say, truth or dare!" Nino said very sly winking at the girls causing some to giggle. Nino plopped on the floor a small bottle of Snapps in his hand. Soon the group was on the ground. "Ah- snap- Adrien does do birthday parties. It's a truth or dare!" Nino said loudly. Adrien laughed a bit sitting next to him. Slowly Ayla pulled Marinette down with a group encircled. Marinette sighed trying not to look directly at Adrien. He turned out much more muscular and handsomely the older he got and it was hard for her to look at him. She was off so much she didn't notice the bottle of snaps handed to her. 

"Chug it!" Nino cried across from her. Marinette sniffed the bottle looking at it. She read ‘100 proof peppermint’. She sighed hearing Chloe joke about her being a prude next to her to Sabrina, Ayla was on her other side. Agitated, Marriott grabbed the bottle opened the top turned to Chloe and chugged it down finishing the bottle up. Chloe’s eyes widened. "Wow! I found my soulmate!!!" Nino said amazed. Marinette laughed a bit sitting the empty bottle down.

"Truth or Dare." went around the circle. Finally it was Chloe’s turn. Whispering to Sabrina she giggled then asked. "Truth or Dare Marinette?" Marinette sighed. "Truth." Chloe giggled. "Are you a virgin?" Chloe broke out laughing. Marinette turned red. Ayla growled next to her. "Marinette you don't have to-". 

"No Chloe I am not." The group froze a bit shocked. "Wha- wait what?" Chloe said. Marinette grabbed another bottle in the encircled group. After a swing. "I'm not an innocent little shy girl. I been a woman for years Chloe." Chloe gapped is shock. "Who would sleep with you?" Marinette looked at Ayla who shook her head. "Whom, that's personal. No one you know." Marinette calmly turned to Ayla, "Truth or Dare?"

A few more people and it was Chloe’s turn again. "Truth or Dare." Marinette sighed. "Truth." she knew Chloe was going to question her more. "Who did you lose your virginity to?" Ayla sighed. "Seriously are you still bothering her about this?"

Marinette looked at her childhood friends seeing everyone looking at her. "He-"she sighed trying not to look near Adrien's face ashamed. "He- He's name is Gaston Colbert. I met him in south France end of tenth grade. Before you asked more Chloe I haven’t seen him since he got married." Marinette stood up and headed to the door. Ayla glared at Chloe who was in shock.   
"I hope you are happy Chloe." and went after Marinette.  
"Wow, Marinette is always surprising me." Nino said laughing.   
"What so you mean?" Adrien asked.  
"Oh, I assumed that she was still in love with you. Not some married guy named Gaston… What a stupid name right, Bro? TOTAL Disney Villain name!" Nino laughed. Adrien’s eyes widen and something clicked.

Chat found himself running on roof tops. His heart was pounding. Jumping and jumping over chimneys and other pipes on roofs. He's heart was pounding. "Marinette’s Ladybug." And there he found himself, his eyes looking at the charming bakery. He could see a lamp on the familiar realm of Marinette. Ladybug. The same girl no woman. He was fitting puzzle pieces together. It was strange for him now thinking about school. Here most of his classmates is not all or Akumatized. Now that he thought about it she was never affected like him he was never affected. She also seem to have disappeared to whenever a possession would occur like him. Her face- her hair her eyes her height well matched to Ladybug.

And there he found himself standing by the balcony door. Shaking his hand he knocked on the roof access door to her room he very surprised Marinette, standing outside now on the balcony door closed. “Chat Nior?” ‘Ah crap…’ Chat forgot a detail. “Uh… Hi.” He said odd Marinette waved hi to him. “So… Why is Chat Nior at my door?” Chat squeezed a reply that was non-verbal. “I don’t speak Chat.” She replied huffing. Her mannerisms were that of Ladybug when he was flirting.

“I uh… Was checking in…?” he grinned.  
“It’s been two years since I saw you when Manon was possession and you wrecked my room over dolls.”  
Chat had forgotten about the last time Chat Marinette. “Random… House sweep for Akumas?”  
“Wrong.”  
“You won a contest.”  
“Wrong again!”  
“I found a missing shoe left outside a party and I’m trying to find the Princess it belongs to”  
“Try again…” she said folding her arms over.  
“I… Princess I… Found out.”

Marinette froze. “I just pieced it together tonight. We know each other…”  
“The party.”   
Marinette froze. "Adrien..."  
"Sorry... My lad-" a smack sound was heard before he felt it on his exposed skin. He turned to see a red fuming Marinette. "You are Adrien! The only guy at The Party Who Has Not Been POSSESSION OF AKUMAS!"  
"Maybe... I don't know - are you going to hit me again???"  
"You are-" before she could reply she was pushed back against the wall pinned down by Chat Nior and his mouth over hers.  
Angry Marinette tried to fight him, but soon gave in. There was a magnetizing pull, against her anger she fell into the kisses and grabbed on to him for dear life as Chat pushed her against the wall hard. The years of chasing Ladybug had manifested and now the Cat was released from its cage and able to hunt down it’s pray. 

Unknown to them below on the street was Gaston waiting across the street sitting on a park bench- clutching his cell phone. It had not been for the light by the roof access door he wouldn’t have seen Chat Nior pushing Marinette against the wall and kissing her furiously. First he was concerned for her safety, but then seen her wrapping her arms around the Superhero. Gaston dropped the flowers he held in his arms the hit the ground breaking- in shock. Defeated he walked to his Uncle’s house- heart broken.

As Gaston walked he felt something touch his hand. Looking down he saw a black butterfly that seemed out of season. The butterfly touched his class ring, Gaston’s body now in a white metallic leather. “Hello- Chat Blanc. I will help you get your beautiful girl back, but in return I need you to get Chat Nior and Ladybugs Miraculous. “Anything for my Lady.” Gaston replied, “Then come here my Pet, we have planning to do.” The voice said leading him away. 

THE NEXT DAY  
Marinette awoke with a headache and something heavy on her. Trying to push it off she gasped for a second looking at the blonde hair mess and muscular arms. Blinking she recalled it was Adrien and sighed relieved. “Adrien.” She whispered. “My Lady.” He replied snuggling up closer. She smirked some thinking about the very big revel last night. “What time is it?” he asked stretching and yawning. “I’m not sure.” She replied as Adrien turned to look at her noses touching. “I thought touching you in a suite was tingly…” Marinette laughed some. “I still don’t get it –“ she said laughing. “It’s the weirdest and most obsessive thing- when I touch you- it’s like electricity- but in the only way I can explain it it’s orgasmic- and it’s addictive.” Adrien said grabbing her hand and bringing it to his mouth kissing the back of it.

“Yuck” came a voice from Marinette’s computer desk. “Plagg be nice.” Came a second voice. “I been nice- you have no idea- I was about to vomit so many times.”

Adrien growled a little. “Be nice Plagg.” Marinette sat up in bed and looked at her desk seeing her Kwami Tiki with a mini cat one. “Oh- my God- he is too cute!” Marinette said Plagg blushed some. “I think I’m the Cat’s Meow.” Adrien replied pouting causing Marinette to laugh. “That was a good one…” she laughed. Adrien took the chance and pinned Marinette down. “Oh- God- not again!” Plagg cried. 

Before Marinette knew it Adrien pressed his mouth to hers and grabbed her arms holding her down to the bed. Marinette shook from small pleasure spikes. Gasping she separated her mouth trying to breath. “A—Adrien?” she gasped her blue eyes meeting his green. “I’m sorry- I j- just- last night was- my first- and- “ he was interrupted by Marinette cranking her neck to capture his lips again. His hands holding her wrist down turned into his hands and fingers inter-twining her own. Before they knew it Marinette instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him next to her torso causing him to shiver and gasp out.

“Are you okay?” she whispered opening her eyes. Adrien’s eye dilated some him gasping from the sensation.   
“It’s that miraculous touch.” Plagg yelled.  
“Shut up Plagg.” Tikki’s soft voice screeched.   
Marinette blinked looking at Adrien the both turned to the two Kawmi’s on the computer desk.  
Adrien lifted himself up a bit off of Marinette and turned to face the Kwami.

“What do you mean Plagg?” Adrien said almost growling.  
“It’s that whole Yin-Yang thing-“ the Kwami replied not facing Adrien or Marinette.  
“He mean’s its part of why the Keeper chose you, you are perfect for each other.” Tikki said also not turning.   
Marinette pulled herself up. “Who’s Keeper- what is everyone talking about?” She asked covering herself up.

“Keeper is the Guardian of the Miraculous- he chose you both- Keeper chose you both based on being perfect opposites. The sensations are from your souls connecting. The miraculous touch.” Tikki explained still not turning towards the couple. ”I say before I do more things to you, we go get coffee or breakfast?” Adrien said cupping Marinette’s face. She grinned turning a bit red. “I- I’d like that”, she stuttered making Adrien laugh some kissing her forehead, then cheek then neckline with kisses. Marinette pulled him off gasping. “I’m dehydrated.” She replied with Adrien nodding. “Sorry- It’s hard to control myself right now.” 

“Go take a cold shower!” Plagg screamed from the computer desk. 

LATER THAT MORNING.

Adrien and Marinette found themselves at a local Café sitting outside. Adrien was doing his best not to play footsie or grab Marinette and take her in front of the café on the table. “What are we now?” Marinette asked sipping her coffee. “Partners.” Adrien said, “Who have miraculous sex and are exclusive.” He added. Marinette arched an eyebrow. “Calling you my girlfriend isn’t enough to sum up our relationship.” He said causing her to smile. ”Okay you bad kitty.” She laughed sipping her coffee.

While the two kept small talk something caught Adrien’s eye and he looked out to the crowed of people walking around the café and town. “Hey- I think I saw my cousin.” Marinette turned towards the direction Adrien was looking while people were walking. “Oh yea.’ She replied. “Yea- he’s in town on spring break as well. Yea- that’s him.” Adrien stood up waving trying to catch someone’s attention. It when then Marinette’s eyes caught a sight she didn’t want to see. Marinette turned away and pulled a menu up to her face turning red.

“Hey Adrien.” Came a very deep and familiar voice towards the tables outside. Marinette turned redder. “Marinette I like you to meet my cousin.” Adrien said pushing the menu down. Blinking Adrien noticed the look on her face was red and a bit scared. “Well Adrien, Marinette and I already know each other. In fact, I know her very well…” Marinette paled Adrien looked back and forth between his cousin and Marinette. For the life of him Adrien couldn’t remember his cousins’ middle name until at that moment. “The- Gaston?“ Adrien asked Marinette who looked down.

“What a small world, I actually wanted to see you yesterday Mari. Came to the bakery and Tom said you were with friends at a party.” Marinette refused to turn and look at him she could feel tears in her eyes swelling up. “I- I need to go.” She said standing up Adrien tried to grab her, but she release herself from him not turning back and left quickly and the two cousins were left alone. For Adrien this was going to be an awkward situation.

“So- Adrien, how do you know Mari?” Gaston said taking her abandon seat. Adrien sat back down trying to wrap his mind around things without causing issues. “We- go to school together.” he replied. Gaston smirked some and picked up the menu. “Well then, I suppose you can help me to talk to Mari then, I still need to let her know that I chose her. She is a hard person to get a hold of.” He said, Adrien gulped some. “I don’t think now is a good time to talk to her.” Adrien said looking at his cousin. “Adrien, I am going to get Mari back regardless if you assist me or not.” Gaston said smirking at Adrien.

Adrien was a bit lost. He wasn’t sure what to say at that moment, finding out that Gaston was Julien and Mari was Marinette was a lot, not as much as it was to take in that Marinette was Ladybug. His lady, the love of his life and now his own flesh and blood proclaimed to be back to get her back. Adrien couldn’t lose her either to his cousin. “When are you going back to school?” Adrien asked with hopes. “Not until I get Marinette back, I have things to do in Paris.” Gaston replied smirking. “Miraculous things.”

 

AN:  
I need some suggestions. I would like to get feed back in some reviews for the direction for this.  
If you like this story, please give me a shout out what to do with Gaston.  
Thanks. SG


	5. Bad Kitty 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smirked zipping up his suit- bell jingling as he closed up his front. His prey would be his one way or another. Despite her unconsciousness never stopped Chat Blanc.

Bad Kitty  
Part 5  
SuperGirl-  
AN:  
I love suggestions BTW, and reviews. Keep them coming! This is our fanfiction! This is slightly more details then the Fanfiction.net same story- this one is more graphic in details. 

Adrien stayed as calm as he could have. After his cousin’s declaration and obsessiveness for Marinette was described in details. Adrien paid for the items him and Marinette had before the interruption he wanted then regretted. Julien was Julien Gaston Colbert, his cousin. Marinette’s Ex and possible doppelgänger minus the age difference. He knew why Marinette was attracted to him. They looked very similar and Adrien was sure in four years they would look like twins.  
Adrien ran into his family home out of breath once Gaston left the café off to do who knows what. He ran through the gates up the stairs threw the giant door open and needed to find his father. Without stopping he swung open his father’s office doors. Startled Natalie jumped and Gabriel sighed some. “Father- I need your help! It’s urgent.” Natalie excused her self-leaving the two alone shutting the office door.  
“Adrien, why the outburst.” Gabriel said standing up. ”Dad, Father I- don’t know what to do. Julien- he.” Adrien gulped trying to explain this. “He’s in love with my girlfriend.” Adrien said. Gabriel wasn’t expecting that. “What- Adrien, you need to catch me up.” Gabriel sat against the front of his desk arms folded. “Mary- or Mari is Marinette, she was the girl who he was dating, then dumped when Grandpa and Uncle decided he needed to get married for the company. That was nine months ago, now Marinette and I are recent- and he’s in town-“Gabriel’s eyes widen.  
“Adrien, are you telling me your cousin and you are both in love with the same girl?” Adrien nodded. “I don’t know what to do. I didn’t realize that Julien was Gaston- who she dated – then I saw him when we were at a café- Marinette and I- and he doesn’t know.” Adrien looked at the ground. “Adrien, what happened at the café?” Gabriel asked his son. “I didn’t know he- was her ex- then she ran off- he doesn’t know- about us.” Adrien said gasping. “Good, do not tell him. He’s been obsessive since the last summer. Obviously Marinette moved on- how long has this relationship been?” he asked his son.  
“Well- I had tried to start it years ago- but she had been with Gaston, then after they broke up she wanted- Mari-time for more than half the school year….” Gabriel nodded. “That’s good she didn’t jump from one relationship to another… as for your cousin he may need to hear from Marinette that she’s moved on. If possible not inform him that she is with you- we do not need the drama.” Adrien sighed he didn’t want to hear that.  
“He- broke her heart- he accepted the marriage offer grandpa and uncle set up for him- and he-“  
“He regretted it.” Gabriel finished for Adrien. “I would never do that to you son. Julien is from a different culture- it’s a miracle your mother and I were able to be together. She ran away from home at eighteen and we ran off to get married.” Adrien sighed some. “You have to also see that Gaston realized his mistake and didn’t go through with the marriage. He lost his inheritance, everything. So it seems like you need to see how much he cares for her as well.”  
“Father, I feel in love with Marinette the moment I saw her. I been in love with Marinette the day before I started public school. I watched her fall in love and then I watched her heart be broken by Gaston.”  
“Regardless, she need to tell him she moved on. I hope she does not tell him with you- best he doesn’t know with how obsessive he is now.“ Gabriel said sternly.  
“But- but what if she- .” Adrien gasped out.  
“She ran away seeing him?” Adrien nodded, but wasn’t sure why his father wanted to know that.

LATER THAT NIGHT… VIA two-way communicator-  
“My Lady… we need to talk about this morning. Kitty”  
“I don’t want to. LB”  
“He’s declared his love for you my Lady. Kitty”  
“He loves the idea of me, but not me. LB”  
“I love all of you my Lady. Kitty.”  
Marinette looked down at her two way communicator and smiled.  
“I love you too Kitty. LB”  
Adrien smirked at his communicator.  
“I would love some of your miraculous touch my Lady. Kitty”  
Marinette’s eyes widen some and smirked as she typed a reply.  
“Bad Kitty. LB”  
Adrien laughed some at her reply. Everything seemed good between them.  
“Maybe my Lady needs to take care of her Bad Kitty. Kitty?” Adrien snorted as he hit send.  
Marinette’s eyes widen some then laughed. “I have a spray bottle full of water- LB”  
Adrien’s eyes widen at the reply. “Meouch. Kitty”  
“:D LB”  
“I need to see you my Lady- can I come over tonight? Kitty”  
“I’m still recovering from last night Kitten. LB”  
“No- well that be nice- but we need to talk about us and how we need – we need others to know and how we are going to handle that as ‘us’. Kitty” Adrien sighed starring at the phone. He waited on the reply nervous.  
“Long as we together. LB”  
“On my way my Lady- be there soon. Kitty”

Meanwhile Marinette was regretting the conversation. She knew Gaston and Adrien looked too similar- the age difference provided different body types and Gaston having some facial hair and a more broad taller body being four years older than Adrien. They were similar and different at the same time. She knew she was drawn to Gaston because he acknowledged her. He was the perfect replacement for Adrien, then finding out they were cousins.  
“It will be okay Marinette.” Tikki’s voice said softly and encouragingly. “You been though a lot with Adrien and Chat.” Marinette nodded some. She felt guilty, she knew Gaston was the replacement for Adrien. “I use to pretend in the beginning of my relationship with Gaston he was Adrien.” She said softly. “I then didn’t have classes with Adrien in the eleventh grade, so it made it easier to replace him. Then I had a few this year and seeing him now, he looks so much like Gaston did when I first met him almost two years ago.” Marinette sighed.  
“But- Adrien is Chat and Chat, he loves you. Even when you were with Gaston, he stayed loyal and waited for you even though his heart was broken.” Tikki said. Marinette sighed some. “I don’t’ think I ever stopped loving Adrien.” She sighed, “Now with Gaston being Adrien’s cousin… I can’t face him.”  
“He did agree to marry what’s her face too.” Tikki pointed out.  
“I know, I don’t think I was in love with him now, I think I was in love with the idea of Gaston.”  
Marinette grabbed her sweater and pulled it on over her clothes. “Adrien will be here in a minuet Tikki. I’m going to go wait for him.” She said walking to the roof access door. Before exiting she flicked a switch. “I’ll stay in here Marinette.” Tikki said as Marinette closed the door.

Paris was beautiful at night in March. It was a cool night, but not freezing. Sighing Marinette took a deep breath in awaiting for Adrien. She smiled some, how ironic, they both were in love with each other the whole time. The flirty cat the whole time was the boy she fell in love with in the rain one day after school. Her heart jumped some hearing a thump behind her on the roof.  
Smirking Marinette was going to have fun with Adrien. She leaned forward on the roof’s balcony looking out pretending she wasn’t aware of the Cat’s presence. She heard small steps behind her. She recognized the step pattern the way he always tried to sneak up on her as Ladybug. The smile on her face grew when she could see a shadow casting from the roof access door light past her. Not turning around she saw the ears in the shadow.  
“Hello Marinette.” A deep husky voice said next to her ear. The voice was not Adrien’s or Chat’s. Marinette shivered and tried to turn around but white leathered hands with claws grabbed her shoulders tight. “Who- who are you?” she squeaked out. A chuckle came from the stranger who licked her face. She yelped trying to free herself, but he was too strong. She could feel the claws digging into her shoulder.  
“You see my love, it’s been too long.” Hot breath touched her ear as she struggled. “Please let me go.” She said struggling as the claws dug deeper and now painfully. “You will no longer be able to run from me Marinette.” Before she could scream she felt teeth sinking into her neck right above her shoulder- draining her life force. Letting out a scream tried harder to get out of the grasp. The next thing Marinette knew was everything went fuzzy.  
Licking his lips the fend picked up Marinette hosted her bridal style. Smirking the white leathered man looked outward over Paris. Seeing something across the buildings approaching them- he smirked jumping down the third floor with Marinette and ran through the streets of with her into the darkness. Unknown to the Villain a red Kawmi watched the whole thing from the window. Originally she had hoped to have listen to Adrien’s conversation, but this was not Chat Nior. He was about half a foot taller and much more muscular than he was.

 

A few minutes went by and Chat Nior landed on the roof practicing a speech he been preparing. “My Lady- I love you to the moon and back again. No that’s too cheesy.” He rubbed his head retracting his catena to normal size. He looked at the door and seen Marinette’s Kwami who phased out of the door and to him in a panic. ”Chat- he took her!” she screamed. Chat’s eyes widen some. “Who- took?” he gasped some. “A white cat took her!” the Kwami stated, “He bit her then grabbed her and ran off.” Chat Nior’s mouth gaped.  
“Wh-wh-where did they go?” he screamed form shock the Kwami back up some.  
“I don’t know he jumped off the building.” Tikki said softly.  
“How am I to find her.” He said aspirated.  
“De-transform Adrien- come into her room.”  
Adrien fallowed and de-transformed releasing Plagg.  
“I need to join Plagg into your ring. I can sense her because she has on her earrings. I can help you track her.”  
“No-“ Plagg cried.  
“Plagg it’s for Ladybug!” Adrien stated  
“Last time we did that-“ Plagg shivered.  
“It will temporary.”Tikki said smiling at the cat-Kwami.  
“TiKKI-PLAGG transform.” Adrien called in a hurry.  
Soon Chat Nior looked at himself in the mirror.  
His outfit was the same minus some red accents. His ears had red on the inside- gloves, boots and tail were accented with red. And a red polka dotted yo-yo was on his hip. Chat Nior took no wasted time and jumped down the third floor. Once his feet his the ground he could feel a new power source he never felt before. He could smell something, it was sweet and alluring. In hailing he took off on the street to find his lady.  
FLASH BACK TO THAT MORNING…  
“So- Adrien, how do you know Mari?” Gaston said taking her abandon seat. Adrien sat back down trying to wrap his mind around things without causing issues. “We- go to school together.” he replied. Gaston smirked some and picked up the menu. “Well then, I suppose you can help me to talk to Mari then, I still need to let her know that I chose her. She is a hard person to get a hold of.” He said, Adrien gulped some. “I don’t think now is a good time to talk to her.” Adrien said looking at his cousin. “Adrien, I am going to get Mari back regardless if you assist me or not.” Gaston said smirking at Adrien.

Adrien was a bit lost. He wasn’t sure what to say at that moment, finding out that Gaston was Julien and Mari was Marinette was a lot, not as much as it was to take in that Marinette was Ladybug. His lady, the love of his life and now his own flesh and blood proclaimed to be back to get her back. Adrien couldn’t lose her either to his cousin. “When are you going back to school?” Adrien asked with hopes. “Not until I get Marinette back, I have things to do in Paris.” Gaston replied smirking. “Miraculous things.”

Adrien eyed his cousin oddly. “What does that mean?” Adrien gulped. “I lost everything for Marinette. I lost my trust fund, I gave up my life I had. I was wrong by doing what my dad and what grandpa wanted of me. I am getting her back eve if I have to use force.”  
“That sounds a bit dangerous Julien- I mean Gaston.” Adrien corrected.  
“I really do not care. You are too young to understand what a true love it.” Gaston said sternly.  
“I do know you can’t force people to love you.” Adrien replied.  
“Oh I know she loves me.” Gaston said with all the certainty of the world. “I will do whatever it take to get her back.” He stood up leaving Adrien by himself in the café. 

BACK TO CHAT BLANC.  
Moans and groans were heard in a dark room. It was cylinder in shape- like a tower of some kind. Dusty and old made from stones turned gray from age and old soot. On the dirty stone ground a white clad masked man held an unconscious woman took her by force. Unconscious she could do nothing to stop him. Like a sleeping beauty curse she was in, powerless. Smirking he caressed her face gently and kissed her temple. She was his toy, she would never leave him now.

He smirked zipping up his suit- bell jingling as he closed up his front. His prey would be his one way or another. Despite her unconsciousness never stopped Chat Blanc. Bending down he grinned at the naked form before him- proud of himself. Scooping up her nude form he carried her over to what looked like a cot with some blankets. Covering her up Chat Blanc traced a clawed finger over her face. “I told you Marinette.” He whispered against her face lovingly. “You will not ever leave my side again.”

AN: Suggestions please  what to do with this Bad White Kitty here?  
I have no problem killing off a Main Character… thoughts?


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dare you to love me the rest of your life.”

Bad Kitty 6  
SuperGirl  
AN: Took me a bit to figure out how to handle Gaston… please review, kudos likes etc.   
Thanks…  
Here are my profiles- there are stories on that are not on facfction.net and vice versa   
http://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Girl/pseuds/Super_Girl   
https://www.fanfiction.net/~supergirlkc

 

“Cataclysm!” was the last thing he heard before everything was black. Silence fell and coldness surrounded him. Hello darkness our old friend…

Flashback.  
“I need to join Plagg into your ring. I can sense her because she has on her earrings. I can help you track her.”  
“No-“ Plagg cried.  
“Plagg it’s for Ladybug!” Adrien stated  
“Last time we did that-“ Plagg shivered.  
“It will temporary. ”Tikki said smiling at the cat-Kwami.  
“TiKKI-PLAGG transform.” Adrien called in a hurry.

Soon Chat Nior looked at himself in the mirror.  
His outfit was the same minus some red accents. His ears had red on the inside- gloves, boots and tail were accented with red. And a red polka dotted yo-yo was on his hip. Chat Nior took no wasted time and jumped down the third floor. Once his feet hit the ground he could feel a new power source he never felt before. He could smell something, it was sweet and alluring. In hailing he took off on the street to find his lady. 

Chat’s heart was hurting. Chat Nior had never been as hurt. He knew the pain of loss. He was no stranger to loss. The last few years chasing a girl you love to have then snatched away in an instant. Now wielding in his form was both Miraculous. Hawk Moth, wish he had that power the energy of a God circulated though his core.  
The closer he got to the building the strong the pull he had. Chat Nior was not sure what it was pulling him. A connection toward the other half of his being. It took longer than he hoped. He wasn’t sure how long she was gone anything could of happened. There Chat found himself across Paris looking up at an old tower structure. The structure had to be an old church or something. There was a large purple butterfly on the circular stain glass window at the very top. 

Char Nior carefully entered the structure. It had a smell of mold and was chilly. Looking around the ground floor Chat seen broken pews aligned what one would see in a catholic church. It was too quiet; the only sound was dripping water hitting something echoing. Quietly Chat looked around his new senses were picking up so much more than before. Then he smelt it then heard him.

“Hello Nior, nice purse.” Chat Blanc said laughing at the yoyo on Nior’s hip.  
“I know she’s here.” Chat Nior said.  
“Well, Princess is asleep right now…’ Blanc said grinning. “Beautiful isn’t she just like Snow White.” Smirking at Nior who growled.  
“I can smell her on you.” Nior hissed some. Chat Blanc chuckled grabbing his white tail swinging it some playfully. “Now, you know I’m going to ask, Give me your Miraculous…” 

“You know, that’s negative. Gaston I know your Blanc. Marinette moved on. You need to accept that.” Nior said and Blanc laughed hysterically. Now in a fight stance Blanc grinned at Nior. “I am going rip your miraculous from your hand then kill you.” Blanc said grinning satanically. “After that I am going to take her again and again...”  
Chat Nior mirrored his stance his heart was racing “What did you do to her?” he asked.  
“I marked my territory.” Blanc hissed. “She is sure delicious isn’t she Nior? Even before this power, her touch is magnetizing, and she is all mine. ”  
Without warning Nior flew forward and hit Blanc before he could react. Flying backwards Blanc went through wooden pews like skipping stone. The crash was loud and echoed in the structure.

Wheezing Blanc landed on wood. Dust flew around him as his body stopped. The pain was immediate and when he was able to process what happened he stood up looking a Chat Nior who stood with a look of anger on his face. In Chat Nior’s left hand was Ladybug’s yoyo spinning.   
Chat Blanc stood up and wiped his face noticing some blood on his white glove. “You are not going to take her from me. I lost everything to be with her!” he screamed standing up.

“I love her and she loves me Gaston, you had your chance and you chose wrongly. Because you changed your mind doesn’t mean she did. If you did love her- you would of chose her first and not your father’s wishes.” Nior spat. Chat Blanc growled and screamed, “Cataclysm!” black energy wrapped around his right hand.  
“Fuck you Chat Nior. I never went through with it. When she told me it was my choice I knew I made a mistake. I gave up everything! Nine fucking months to get back to her!” he growled charging at Chat Nior. Chat Nior easily dodged the attack. Chat Blanc kept swinging at Chat Nior.

“I was there, to see her heartbroken from you. You want her because of how she makes you feel. I know it’s a magical sensation, I felt it myself, we were designed for each other- Gaston, I’m sorry. ” Chat said dodging anther hit. “You chicken out and couldn’t tell her to her face. She waited to be with you and you never showed up you called her… you called the woman you loved to tell her you were getting married to someone else.” Chat Blanc growled and with his left hand contact hat Nior’s face punching him knocking him down. Chat Nior fell down and looked at the right hand glowing on Chat Blanc. The yoyo was dropped from his hand upon contact disappeared with a flash.

Chat Nior knew he was cornered, “Once you’re gone, I will get what I want.” He hissed towering over Chat Nior.   
“She doesn’t love you anymore, it will not be real.” Chat Nior whispered.   
“It will be for me.” Blanc hissed grinning.  
“You can still stop this. If you don’t Gaston, I will have to stop you. She will never forgive you, you took her by force. You don’t force your love ones.” Chat Nior said his eyes locking with Blanc’s.

“Shut up you know nothing!” Gaston growled. Chat Blanc Grabbed Chat Nior’s collar. “Chat Blanc licked his lips in thought. “I’m sorry Gaston.” Chat Nior rolled away from Chat Blanc quickly with his new powers and speed. “Cataclysm!” was screamed and Chat Nior’s Right hand glowed mirroring Blanc’s. Chat Nior’s feet stumbled a bit giving Nior enough time to stand up.   
Both Charged and with a red flash everything was lit up.  
“Cataclysm!” was the last thing he heard before everything was black. Silence fell and coldness surrounded him. Hello darkness our old friend…

With the power around them everything disappeared with a flash silence was the only thing there. Soon a pounding of a heart was heard. The Darkness turned to light. Gasping for breath, Chat Nior found himself with his hands bare and gloveless on cold tiles. Staggering up now as Adrien he looked around confused. Adrien knew where he was, looking around he was in the boy’s restroom at school. “What the hell?” he said looking around.

“You, rest time.” Plagg said zooming around Adrien. Adrien looked at Plagg confused. “Where are we- I mean when are we?” he asked the Kawami.   
Plagg shrugged. “Not sure, we are about at the point of time to reset this from happening.” Adrien walked to the mirror in the bathroom. He looked at himself, he was shorter than he was used to. Looking at his appearance he noticed it was a common outfit from the tenth grade. “Plagg, I think I’m sixteen again. Why am I sixteen again?”  
“Well, the power of Tikki and I gave you the boost to fix things, like with the lucky charm. So since we were both fused, and the yoyo was gone…. We had to reset time. That is one power when were joined and possibly why Hawkmoth wants us.”

Adrien ran out of the restroom to see a younger Nino waiting for him. The scene of the school was too familiar. “Last day of school man!” Nino said. Adrien’s eyes widen.   
“Where is Marinette?” Adrien asked Nino who looked confused. 

“Wait? What?” he replied. Adrien left Nino and was looking around the locker room. He had to find her. That’s when Adrien seen Ayla who was at her locker emptying it out. “Ayla, were is Mari?” Adrien asked running up to her. Ayla smirked looking at Adrien. “Oh, why are you looking for Marinette?” she asked smiling ear to ear.  
“What is going on Adrien?” Nino asked joining the two.

“He’s looking for Marinette.” Ayla said laughing. “She was panicking in the girl’s restroom last I seen her, she was going to ask you something then freaked out…” Adrien’s eyebrows raised and ran off towards the girl’s room. Across from where Ayla’s locker was and by the boy’s restroom.   
“ ADRIEN STOP DON’T!” Nino tried to stop Adrien but he ran into the girl’s restroom and soon there were some screams heard. “Did- he- did he just run into the girls’ restroom?” Nino asked Ayla whose mouth was gaped open. 

Adrien startled a few girls who were in there and they left the room seeing the boy enter screaming. After the girls ran pass him he was alone with a wide eye Mariette. “A---Adrien? Why are you in here?” she squeaked out. “Marinette- I.” he turned red realizing he was now in the girl’s bathroom with Marinette who had no idea of what happened, she looked younger and just as beautiful. They were clearly alone in the room now.  
“Don’t go to the south of France with Ayla this summer.” He begged.   
“What?” she asked confused. 

“Please, Marinette.” He said approaching her, confused Marinette was not sure what was going on. Soon Marinette found herself inches from Adrien alone in the girl’s restroom. Her shock continued when he reached out touching her shoulders with his bare hands. Her eyes locked with his not sure what was going on.  
“Ayla, hasn’t invited me yet- to-“ she was caught off by Adrien who kissed her pulling her to him. Marinette turned red feeling his lips on hers and her eyes slowly closed falling into him. Pulling her lips from her, her head bowed down in embarrassment as his hands still held on to her shoulder. Adrien could see her ears turning pink. “What-“ she gasped out and Adrien’s hands on her shoulders moved to a hug pulling her in. “I don’t understand.” She whispered. The sensations of his touch and his kiss were intoxicating.

Adrien rested his chin on her head breathing in her sent. “Marinette, I been given a second chance.” He said softly tightening his hug on her. He could feel tears run down his face hot. “ His body shook as he started to cry holding and very confused Marinette. Touching him with her hands now wrapping around him returning the hug felt strange in a comfortable way and familiar. “What happened?” she whispered with her face against his neck.  
Adrien stood there for a few minutes as the tears stopped and the rush stopped. He took a deep breath and pulled Marinette a bit off of him, just enough to look into her eyes. His hands back on her shoulders. She loosed the hug and her arms dropped to her side. “Marinette-promise me you won’t go to the south of France. Stay in Paris with me this summer.” He said softly. 

“O-oh-okay Adrien.” She said answering him. Adrien smiled and bent down moving his hands form her shoulders to her face and lowered his lips to hers in a desperate kiss. Marinette squeaked in shook again, but fell forward from the sensation of his lips on hers. Soon Marinette’s arms rose up and grabbed on to his shirt pulling on him for support. Slowly gasping nose to nose in an embrace, Adrien said three words that changed history.   
“I love you.”

It was spring break senior year. Nino's birthday party, half the class was 18 other half words turn 18 and in Europe they are considered adults and can drink. It has been over 3 years since Ladybug and Chat Nior has been fighting for Paris.  
"I say spin the bottle." Chloe said winking at Adrien who sighed. “No Chloe.”, Marinette who was next to him gave her a death. "It’s Nino’s Birthday, so it's up to him." Adrien   
corrected causing Ayla to laugh. Marinette was seething with anger at Chloe suggested an opportunity to kiss her Adrien…  
"I say, truth or dare!" Nino said very sly winking at the girls causing some to giggle. Nino plopped on the floor a small bottle of Snapps in his hand. Soon the group was on the ground. "Ah- snap- Adrien does not do birthday parties. It's a truth or dare!" Nino said loudly to explain to Adrien. Adrien laughed a bit sitting next to Marinette who wasn’t happy with Chloe she didn't notice the bottle of snaps handed to her. ‘Marinette, Snapps?” Adrien asked, Marinette looked down and took a sip and handed it back to Adrien who seemed very nervous. 

Soon the group started to ask questions. “Truth or dare Marinette, Adrien asked grinning at her. Marinette smirked. “Hmm...” She purred leaning forward with a mischievous look… “Truth.” Said grinning at him. “I was hoping for Dare.” He said frowning. Ayla made a gagging sound fallowed by a soft, “Love birds.” Whisper to Nino. ”Okay, then Dare.” Marinette said challenging Adrien.

Adrien gave Nino an apologizing glance then turned towards Marinette. “I was hoping for truth or dare. Sorry to take this moment from your party Nino, but Marinette.” Adrien reached into his pocket and took out a small box.

Marinette’s eyes widen some and her heart pounded. “I know we have a few months of school left…the last two years with you have been- and this is something I have wanted.” Adrien grinned… “I dare you Marinette…” he paused opening the small box up. “I dare you to love me the rest of your life.”


End file.
